


Tesoro de guerra

by AmandaGrayson



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La orden lo quiere el es un caso único, pero el conde y sus aliados también lo quieren. Allen Walker es el trofeo de esta guerra y como en su día dijo Hevlaska es el destructor del tiempo. ¿Quién se lo quedara?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Tesoro de guerra

 

 **Resumen:** La orden lo quiere el es un caso único, pero el conde y sus aliados también lo quieren. Allen Walker es el trofeo de esta guerra y como en su día dijo Hevlaska es el destructor del tiempo. ¿Quién se lo quedara?

 

 **Pareja principal:** CondexAllen, CrossxAllen.

  

 **Notas de autor:** Este fic toma lugar después del capitulo 201 del manga, ósea nos encontramos con Marian Cross desaparecido y presuntamente muerto, lo mismo se cree de Yu Kanda, Allen Walker esta arrestado en los calabozos de la orden por ayudar a Yu Kanda y a Alma Kanda a huir, Bookman y Lavi están secuestrados en poder de los Noah y el conde quiere recuperar al 14vo que es Allen.   
  
Ósea este fic está basado en el manga si vistes el anime sabrás quienes son la mayoría de los personajes pero si no leíste el manga tendrás un montón de spoiler. El fic solo sigue el manga hasta el cap 201, después de ahí se vuelve un AU-ligeramente. También se que la pareja principal es rara pero denle una oportunidad. Es un Adam alias el Conde Milenario x Allen Walker, además de Marian Cross x Allen Walker. Aun estoy entre si lo hago trio o triangulo amoroso.

 

****

 

**Prologo**

_~Reunión Clerical~_

 

-Es un Noah- decía uno de los oscuros sacerdotes con el entrecejo fruncido.

 

-Lo es pero es un Noah compatible con la inocencia- decía otro de ellos. -Lo necesitamos- aseguraba.

 

-Es un peligro, debemos eliminarlo por hereje- aseguro el primero que había hablado.

 

-El podría darnos niños con el poder de un Noah, exorcistas más fuertes de los que tenemos actualmente.- aseguro el segundo clérigo vestido de negro.

 

-El podría tener niños Noah, más Noahs que sean una amenaza para nosotros- aseguro el primero.

 

-Entonces debemos votar- hablo un tercero de los reunidos alrededor de esa mesa circular.

 

Los trece reunidos asintieron.

 

-En contra-pregunto el tercer hombre, un total de 4 manos levantadas.

 

-A Favor- pregunto 8 manos se levantaron el se abstuvo de la votación dado que era el que la llevaba. -Entonces esta decidido, usaremos a Allen Walker para el proyecto de nuevos exorcistas, será la incubadora- decidió el hombre.

 

-¿Quién será el primer candidato?- pregunto otro de los anónimos hombres de negro, los trece hombres con más poder después del papa dentro de la iglesia.

 

-Tenemos el candidato perfecto- dijo un hombre entrando a la habitación y sobresaltándolos a todos. Los trece hombres alrededor de la mesa redonda se pusieron de pie y le hicieron una reverencia al hombre frente a ellos, nada mas ni menos que el Papa, escoltado por sus dos Cardenales principales… dos apócrifos, dos hombres creados principalmente para proteger a la inocencia que usaban para luchar contra los Akumas del Conde Milenario.

 

-¿Quién su señoría?- se atrevió a preguntar quien había llevado la votación al papa. El papa el hombre con mas poder dentro de la iglesia simplemente sonrió antes de decir.

 

-Marian Cross.

 

-Jamás aceptará- se le escapo al hombre que había llevado la votación antes de que lo pudiera reprimir.

 

-No necesitamos que acepte, no necesitamos que ninguno de los dos acepte-aseguro el papa con tranquilidad dándoles una sonrisa llena de paz y comprensión. 

 

***

 

~Reunión de los Noah~

 

En una mesa se encontraban reunidos los 11 miembros activos del Clan Noah. Toraido, Tyki Mikk, Sheril, Wisely, Fiidora, Maashiiima, Road, Jasdero, Devit, Lullu Bell y Maitora, solo faltaban Skinn Bolic quien había muerto y obviamente el 14vo quien estaba rencarnado ya en el cuerpo de Allen Walker… Noah Walker. Ambas sillas una en el otro extremo de la mesa directamente frente al conde y otra en la posición 8 de esa mesa permanecían vacías. Bueno también estaba vacía la silla que presidia la mesa, el conde aun no se hacia presente, pero no tardo en unirse a ellos, le escucharon por el pasillo, gracias al alboroto que formaba Lero, el golem en forma de paragua del conde.

 

-Jejeje, mi querida familia- les saludo el conde sentándose a la mesa con su usual ropa y mascara con la que ya todos estaban acostumbrados a verlo -disfrutemos de una cena familiar- les dijo en tono alegre aunque ya Road estaba comiendo su postre tranquilamente.

 

-¿Ne, ne Conde para que nos has reunido?

 

Quiso saber la Noah de los sueños.

 

-Por que vamos a recuperar al 14vo, lo vamos a traer a Casa-les anuncio el Conde tranquilamente. Algunos de los Noah intercambiaron miradas en silencio. Por ellos hubiesen matado al 14vo este les había traicionado a todos pero el Conde no quería que hicieran eso, el conde parecía sentir algo especial por el 14, por Neah Walker y bueno para ellos estaba bien si era lo que el conde quería.

 

-Aun después de lo de Alma… el no vino Conde-le recordó Tiky carraspeando después de unos momento.

 

-Un pequeño contratiempo. Nada que un poco de fuerza no pueda arreglar. –aseguro el Conde riendo divertido.

 

-¿Conde?- pregunto Wisely.

 

-Tiky, Sheryl, Lulubell,  y Fiidora, quiero que me traigan a Allen Walker, al precio que sea sin importar el estado en que sea… pero vivo-les ordeno el conde.  Los aludidos se miraron entre si y asintieron.

 

-Lo haremos Conde sama- aseguraron.

 

-Ne, ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo?- se quejo Road asiendo pucheros a ella le gustaba Allen Walker.

 

-Porque de ti necesito algo mas mi querida Road- le sonrió el conde desviando así la atención de la chica consentida de los Noah.

 

**Continuara….**

 

 


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

No eran tanto los grilletes en sus pies como los sellos por toda la habitación y en su inocencia lo que le impedía liberarse aunque tampoco lo aria si pudiera Allen Walker no quería levantar mas sospechas contra si solo quería volver a ser un exorcista normal. Además tenía hambre no había comido por miedo a que le drogaran con algún suero de la verdad para interrogarlo sobre Yu y Alma Kanda. 

 

-Lo siento Timcampy- se disculpo con el golem en forma gigante encadenado y con un sello en su frente.

 

-Walker- Allen se sobresalto ante la vos pero se relajo al ver que solo era su usual sombra, el inspector Howard Link.

 

-Inspector- le reconoció con un ligero asentimiento con su espalda aun recostada de Timcampy.

 

-Te traje esto, Jerry lo hiso para ti-le dijo tirándole contra el pecho un embase, Allen lo abrió y sus tripas rugieron ante la visión del arroz lo que le hiso reír fue el mensaje escrito con Katsup sobre el arroz. Fuck Lvellie, oh si eso definitivamente lo había hecho Jerry pensó divertido tomando el tenedor y al fin comiendo con glotonería. Pero cuando lo acabo todo se sintió mareado.

 

-¿Inspector Link?- preguntó confuso.

 

-Lo siento Walker pero mi fidelidad esta con el vaticano- le dijo el de cabello rubio cuando el mundo de Allen se volvió oscuro y perdió la conciencia.

 

***

Marian Cross había sido disparado, casi matado y secuestrado por el puto vaticano.

 

-Por eso odio este lugar- gruño el pelirrojo pasándose la mano por el rojo cabello ignorando el tirón que dio su herida del hombro.

 

Esa maldita cosa parecido a un caído ese… Apocryphos había pateado su culo, su judgment no le había hecho nada además cuando lo habían arrastrado a ese lugar atrás habían dejado su judgment junto con su máscara. Bueno siempre supo que algo así pasaría después de todo solo podías tocarle los cojones al vaticano hasta cierto punto y él se había pasado una vida no solo tocándole los cojones si no también metiéndoles el dedo ene l orto para molestarlos, pero no entendía para que lo mantenían con vida, la habitación estaba llena de estúpidos hechizos que no le dejaban invocar a su Grave of María así que de momento estaba jodido… y bien jodido. El pelirrojo gruño sirviéndose una copa del vino que había en la mesa y echándose en una butaca se la tomo, bueno al menos le habían dejado su vino favorito.

 

Cuando la puerta de su “celda” se abrió, apenas volteo un poco su cabeza aburrida a ver quién era y que quería, pero casi se atraganta con el vino al ver que eran dos cuervos trasportando un cuerpo, reconocería ese cabello blanco donde fuera, Allen. ¿Qué hacia ahí su tonto estudiante? ¿Por qué lo abrían traído? Rayos eso no le gustaba nada. Vio como los dos cuervos dejaron a un inconsciente Allen en su cama. Solo tenía un pantalón y el abdomen vendado. Detrás de los cuervos entro el Cardenal que le había atacado antes a él. Cross se trago una pintoresca maldición y se limito a mirar al viejo hombre con su usual mirada burlona con la copa de vino en sus manos.

 

-¿No preguntaras porque trajimos a Walker?- le pregunto el Cardenal.

 

-¿Para qué preguntar? Si de todos modos me lo dirás-aseguro Cross.

 

-Tienes razón.– sonrió el Cardenal con falsa amabilidad. -Veras decidimos que no podemos confiar ni en el maestro ni en el alumno, que en cualquier momento traicionan esta sagrada orden, así que los retiramos del campo de batalla.

 

-¿Entonces por qué no se limitan a ejecutarnos pro herejía?- le pregunto en tono aburrido terminando su copa.

 

-Porque tenemos otros planes para ustedes ex-general Cross, pronto lo veras-aseguro el hombre y luego él y los cuervos salieron serrando la puerta de su habitación celda dejándolo ahí con su inútil estudiante.

 

***

 

Allen gimió mientras abría los ojos, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su estomago.

 

-No te levantes- escucho la cortante y bien conocida vos de su maestro mientras una mano lo mantenía en su posición-sea lo que sea que te hicieron aun no estás recuperado-le aseguro.  
  
Allen logro enfocar sus ojos en la penumbra y vio a Marian Cross sentado junto a él.

 

-¡Maestro!- Exclamo él lo sabia el sabia que Cross no podía estar muerto después de todo hierva mala nunca muere.

 

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó aun acostado tocando su vientre sintiendo que estaba vendado.

 

-En algún lugar dentro del vaticano… somos prisioneros por decirlo de algún modo- le respondió fumando tranquilamente.

 

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Allen. Y su pregunta abarcaba muchas cosas. ¿Por qué eran prisioneros? ¿Por qué habían atacado a su maestro? ¿Por qué estaba vendado? ¿Por qué estaban juntos? Muchos porque Marian Cross lo sabia pero no tenia respuesta para ninguno de ellos.

 

-No soy adivino estúpido estudiante-le respondió dejando salir el humo del cigarro de su boca.

 

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¿Qué nos van a hacer?- preguntó Allen.

 

-Tampoco lo sé idiota…- le dijo mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido- pero presiento que pronto nos enteraremos-aseguro Cross en un tono más suave.

 

***

Marian Cross entorno los ojos, no solo había tenido que dormir en el sofá de la habitación dado el estado de su alumno lo que le dejo con dolor en el cuello si no que ahora para colmo tenía que ayudar al mocoso a levantarse para ayudarle a llegar al baño, lo hiso sin decir una palabra y su alumno le conocía lo suficiente como para mantener el pico cerrado no era tonto el peliblanco.

En el baño Allen se lavo los dientes y la cara y luego se removió el vendaje a ver qué demonios le habían hecho esos locos. No vio nada solo una fina línea horizontal en su bajo vientre muy pequeño así que no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto el vientre. Suspiro y decidió mejor pasar sin las vendas, cuando salió del baño a paso lento y apoyándose en la pared vio a su maestro sentado en la mesa de la habitación con el abundante desayuno frente a él. A pesar de que su estomago rugió recordándole que tenía hambre, Allen se tomo un minuto para ver a Cross, este le daba la espalda por lo que solo podía apreciar sus anchos hombros enfundados en la camisa blanca y su largo cabello rojo, en realidad estaba alegre de que Cross estuviera vivo, Cross no era la figura más paternal que existiera pero le había cuidado durante anos y Allen lo consideraba la única familia que le quedaba después de la perdida de Mana.

 

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- le pregunto Marian sin tan siquiera voltearse o abandonar el desayuno, Allen sonrió a Cross no se le escapaba una… nunca-siéntate a desayunar o no te dejare nada-le advirtió. Así que divertido el de cabellos blancos se apresuro a la mesa para poderse sentar y devorar la comida, después de todo si su maestro estaba comiendo el también podía comer.

 

***  
  
Una semana paso entera sin ninguna alteración y con monotonía tanto para Cross como para Allen. Sus días no variaban se la pasaban ahí encerados y solo veían tres veces al día a un cuervo que les traía la comida pero ni siquiera hablaba con ellos. Al principio Allen había querido preguntarle a Cross sobre lo que habían hablado la última vez antes de que el pelirrojo desapareciera, acerca de las dos caras de esa guerra y todo lo demás pero Marian le había cortado con un simple:  
  
“Este no es el lugar Alumno idiota, aquí las paredes oyen”

 

Así que Allen se había tenido que guardar su curiosidad y sus dudas. En cambio el y Cross se pasaban todo el día sin hacer nada productivo, Marian le enseñaba a degustar vinos a Allen y Allen en cambio le enseñaba como hacer trampa al póker con una barraja que habían encontrado en la habitación, del resto incluso se aburrían tanto que Marian le contaba sobre algunas de sus caserías de akumas cuando solo eran estudiantes o le contaba historias de Froi Tiedoll, de Kloud Nine, Winter Socalo y Kevin Yeegar antes de que Allen entrara a la orden, incluso Allen sospechaba que alguna de las cosas que Cross contaba solo eran cuentos o exageraciones en el mejor de los casos pero era divertido y le hacía reír. 

 

Pero cuando la semana termino todo sucedió.

 

***

Allen comía con su maestro a la misma mesa mientras este se burlaba de Allen por tomar leche en lugar de vino.

 

-¡Cállate estúpido maestro solo no soy un alcohólico como tú!- le decía Allen con una venita en la frente eso sin dejar de comer.

 

-Alumno idiota no eres más que un mocoso- le chinchaba Cross.

 

La cena termino y Allen estaba acomodando su almohada y su sabana en el sofá para dormir cuando empezó a sentirse mal. Desde el primer día dormía en el sofá, Cross solo le había dejado dormir en la cama cuando llego porque lo creía herido, pero cuando vio que su herida no tenía mucha importancia le había pateado al sofá y se había quedado con la cama.

 

-Maestro idiota-susurro Allen-creo que comí algo en mal estado… no me siento bien-le dijo Allen volteándose hacia él, solo para ver alarmado que su maestro se veía igual que el cómo afiebrado. Allen se acerco al pelirrojo y le puso una mano en la frente pero no tenía fiebre. -¿Maestro está bien?

 

-Claro que no idiota… creo que nos envenenaron.- le dijo Cross sacándose la mano de Allen de encima con incomodidad.

 

Allen se dejo caer en la cama junto a su maestro.

 

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos mantuvieron vivos solo para envenenarnos maestro?

 

-No tengo idea Allen- gruño Cross sosteniéndose el vientre con las manos sentía que iba a vomitar toda la comida.

 

-Maestro- gimió Allen cuando el dolor del estomago se calmo pero en cambio fue sustituido por una gran calor debía tener fiebre pensó mientras sus manitos se serraban involuntariamente en la camisa blanca del pelirrojo arrugándola.

 

Cross se sentía igual que Allen, el calor era espantoso pero se calmaba cuando su alumno le tocaba, atrajo a Allen hacia si para tranquilizar al mocoso y para los dos fue como un balso, la “fiebre” parecía menguar con su contacto, pero entonces su pene empezó a reaccionar. Allen no sabía que le pasaba peor Cross si, después de todo más sabia el diablo por viejo que por diablo. Afrodisiaco esa era la mierda que debían haberle dado. Pero ¿Por qué?

 

-Allen- trato de separarse del quinceañero al que le doblaba la edad- será mejor que te vayas al baño enciérrate ahí y no salgas para nada- le ordeno Cross con el poco juicio que le quedaba.

 

-No maestro no quiero- gimió Allen apretando sus muslos unos contra otros, el rose de estos con su creciente erección le hiso gemir mientras frotaba su rostro tal cual gato en el pecho de Cross tratándose de aferrar a cada pedacito de él que podía. De hecho la camisa de su maestro le molestaba así que se las arreglo para meter sus manos por estas y tocar la piel desnuda del pelirrojo, oh si así se sentía mucho mejor.

 

Cuando el pelirrojo sintió las manos del más pequeño en su piel toda su cordura se lanzo en un salto suicida por la ventana y antes de que tuviera tiempo de razonar había tomado a Allen de las caderas sentándolo con facilidad en su regazo mientras descendía su boca sobre la más pequeña devorándola con ansias. Allen abrió la boca a su asalto permitiendo entrar su lengua y permitiéndole al general o mejor dicho ex-general el dominio del beso.

 

Las manos de Marian se deshicieron de la camisa del mocoso con rapidez después de todo tenía experiencia en estos menesteres, las de Allen fueron más torpe sobre la camisa del de cabellos rojos pero aun así se arreglaron para abrir todos los botones o más bien arrancarlos y dejar el pecho al descubierto así pudiéndose tocar piel contra piel. Cross libero la boca de Allen solo para atacar su cuello mientras con su boca ahora libre el mejor dejaba salir los gemidos que su maestro le estaba arrancando con maestría valga decir.  Las manos de Cross se movieron hacia los rosados y duros pezones del menor pellizcándole y retorciéndoselos, asiendo que Allen se retorciera sobre su regase dejando salir gemidos aun mas fuertes.

 

-Maestro por favor- suplico Allen aunque no sabía bien porque suplicaba. Aunque Cross si lo sabía, se movió volviendo a atacar la boca de Allen mientras lo hacía quedar boca-arriba en la cama con él sobre el menor y entonces sus manos desabrocharon los pantalones de Allen quitándoselos rápidamente.

 

-Esto te va a gustar mocoso- le aseguro Cross con una sonrisa traviesa empezando a dejar besos regados por el torso de Allen con camino hacia su entrepierna cuando al fin el pobre muchacho gimoteante suplicaba Cross dejo de torturarlo y tomo su miembro en su boca, Allen salto como un potro, gritando. El menor nunca había sentido nada así y eso debía ser el cielo, solo podía retorcerse mientras su maestro lo chupaba, dado que era su primero ves no aguanto mucho y se corrió abundantemente en la boca de este Cross levanto la cara con una mirada maliciosa.-No aguantas nada mocoso, pero no hemos terminado-le aseguro volteándole con facilidad para hacerle quedar en cuatro.-aun falto yo-aseguro y separando las nalgas de Allen miro con aprobación el tierno y serrado ojete en el que pensaba enterarse, pero no era por presumir el estaba muy bien dotado y Allen nada acostumbrado así que primero había que prepararlo y a falta de lubricante tendría que valerse de su saliva, por lo que aplico su boca al virgen ano, logrando hacer que Allen volviera a gritar y a excitarse mientras movía sus caderas hacia atrás queriendo mas.   
  
Marian se encargo de lubricar y ensalivar bien antes de aplicar uno de sus dedos, Allen gimió levemente en protesta pero paso rápido dado lo excitado que estaba y pronto se encontró jadeando por mas. Un segundo dedo entro a acompañar al primero y el mayor los movió como tijeras para estirarle, luego del tercer dedo considero que su alumno estaba más que preparado y los retiro ganándose un gimoteo casi parecido aun lloro en protesta del menor que se sentía vacio, claro que Cross no le dejo extrañarle mucho y sustituyo sus dedos pro su pene enterándose en el profundamente. A pesar de la lujuria que le recorría supo aguantarse y quedarse quieto dejando el cuerpo del menor acostumbrarse a su tamaño de hecho fue Allen el primero en mover sus caderas con curiosidad buscando mas.

 

Después de esto Cross empezó a moverse dentro de Allen, primero lentamente pero a petición del chico mucho más rápido, en la habitación solo se escuchaban los jadeos de Cross, los gemidos de Allen y el sonido del choque de piel contra piel cada vez que las caderas de Marian chocaban con las redondeadas nalgas del menor. Hasta que al fin enterrándose profundamente dentro de él se corrió dentro de Allen con un gemido salvaje que desencadeno el orgasmo del menor que se corrió apretando así aun mas en su interior la polla del pelirrojo.

 

Esa fue la primera vez peor no la ultima que tuvieron sexo esa noche, ya despuntaba el alba cuando ambos cayeron rendidos en un lio de pies y manos juntos en la cama. El pene de Cross incluso aun estaba dentro del culito de Allen cuando ambos quedaron dormidos demasiado agotados para preocuparse de algo. Ya mañana cuando se pasaran los efectos de la droga ambos podrían preocuparse sobre por qué el vaticano había hecho todo esto.

 

**Continuara…**


End file.
